In the present case, a transmission refers to a multi-gear-ratio transmission, wherein multiple different ratios are engageable as gear ratios between a transmission input and a transmission output of the transmission through actuation of corresponding shift elements, wherein actuation of corresponding shift elements is preferably performed automatically. Depending on the arrangement of the shift elements, such shift elements are clutches or brakes. Such transmissions are used predominantly in motor vehicles in order to suitably implement an available traction force of a drive machine of the respective motor vehicle with regard to various criteria.
DE 10 2014 216 465 A1 discloses a transmission for a motor vehicle including three planetary gear sets, of which two planetary gear sets are arranged in a common gear plane. In the case of said two planetary gear sets, the first, radially inner planetary gear set is realized as a plus planetary gear set, whereas the second planetary gear set radially surrounding said first planetary gear set is a minus planetary gear set. The remaining, third planetary gear set is arranged axially adjacent to the first and the second planetary gear sets and is a minus planetary gear set. Furthermore, five shift elements are provided, through the selective actuation of which the planetary gear sets are coupleable to one another in order to realize different gear ratios between a drive shaft and an output shaft of the transmission. Altogether, it is possible to engage six forward gear ratios and a reverse gear ratio between the drive shaft and the output shaft.